Nick's Heart
by outawork
Summary: Nick travels to BunnyBurrow and meets someone who warms his heart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Nick's Heart

Chapter 1

What was he doing in BunnyBurrow? His mother said she wanted to visit relatives and wanted him to meet them. That was true, but he knew that was just an excuse to get him off the streets. She'd started following him around and showing up at the most inconvenient times. She didn't say anything or interfere, but she stood at a distance and just stared at him. It made him feel like he was being a disappointment to her. So just to placate his mother he came here to BunnyBurrow.

Now he was strolling along at the Carrot Day Festival. Then something caught his attention – it was another Fox. He was a few years younger and bit shorter. A weasel was standing next to him and they watched three others walk by going behind one of the booths. Then the Fox and his buddy followed them. A grey, white, and blue blur ran across the street following the others. For some reason, he never could explain why, he crossed the street and followed along too.

The blur turned out to be as young rabbit dressed like a police officer. Nick smiled. He watched as she watched the Fox bully two sheep and another rabbit. That made him angry. The Fox grabbed the tickets from a sheep and pushed her. Then rabbit came out of hiding. He watched as she demanded that the Fox return the tickets. Then the Fox advanced on her showing his claws menacingly. After a few more words were exchanged the Fox pushed the rabbit onto her back. Then the Fox came close and bent over her. Then she did something that surprised him – she kicked the Fox in the face! He had to smile at this. The Fox stumbled back and returned drawing back his arm claws extended.

Nick was incensed. He raced forward, caught the other Fox's arm, and threw him to the ground. The Fox looked up at him

in surprise. Nick smiled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Nick."

"What the hell do you think your doin'?"

"Stopping a fool who gives all Foxes a bad name!"

"I'm gonna…"

"You're going to return those tickets or…" Nick said and pulled back his lips and showed all this teeth. The Fox back away on his butt and Nick smelled piss. "Tickets Gideon!" He held out his hand. "Now!" Gideon threw them on the ground and Nick retrieved them. "Thank you."

Then he turned to the rabbit and she only stared at him. He dropped to one knee so he wouldn't loom over her.

"Are you OK, honey?" he asked and tentatively extended a hand.

Then she surprised him again. She touched his hand, leapt up, and hugged him.

"Nick, thank you for saving me," she said and pulled back.

Then she surprised him for the third time. She put her hands on his muzzle, pulled herself close, and kissed him. Nick felt his heart warm and for a moment he thought back to when he was about her age. The memory of trying to join the Junior Ranger

Scouts and the muzzle they'd put on him. For the first time in eight years he felt something for someone else. This little bunny that was just attacked by another Fox trusted him! He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Nick, look out!"

Reacting without thinking he put arm protectively over the rabbit and turned. Gideon was in mid leap with his claws extended. Nick continued the turn and rolled onto his back catching the other Fox in the stomach with his feet. Gideon flew over their heads, landed face first, and rolled until he hit a tree. Nick looked at the rabbit he was holding and she grinned at him.

"Nick, you saved me again!"

"Not this time Fluff," he said and smiled. "This time I saved us both."

She blushed and then hugged him again. This time he returned it. He liked the feel of the warm little bunny and tears came to his eyes again. She looked at him.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. "Are you hurt?

"No Fluff," he said, "I'm just happy cause I made a new friend."

"Who?"

"You, my beautiful little bunny."

"Rabbit!"

"Sorry, my beautiful little Rabbit," he said and cocked his head. "Fluff, what is your name?"

"Judith Laverne Hopps," she said and smiled.

"Judith, I like that," he said and winked at her. "It makes you sound important."

"Everyone just calls me Judy."

"But I'm going to call you Judith."

"Nick, what's your name?"

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde at your service," he said and stood still holding her. "Let's see how Gideon is doing."

He walked over where Gideon lay in an untidy heap. Nick rolled him over with a foot and noticed the blood on his forehead. He was still breathing so Nick stepped over him and walked toward the others.

"You can come out now," he said.

"You can come out now," Judy said.

The Judy's friends peaked around the tree they'd hidden behind and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Judy, are you OK?" one of the sheep asked.

"Yes," she said. "Come out and meet my new friend Nicholas."

Nick felt his heart warm again.

"But…"

"Nicholas saved me twice from Gideon," she said. "He's a good Fox."

Nick felt that warm feeling again and sniffed. Judy's friends came out.

"Where are your parents, Fluff?"

Judy pointed and the others followed.

* * *

To say her parents were surprised would have been a bit of an understatement. Nick had to chuckle at the looks on their faces as a 17 year old male Fox carried their 9 year old daughter in his arms. Her father looked like he might faint and her mother's hand went to her mouth.

"Mom! Dad! This is my new friend Nicholas," she said and hugged him. "He saved me from Gideon! Twice!"

He set her on the ground and she began to tell the story. He sat too and listened. For a nine year old he was impressed, but she made him sound like one of those superheroes on TV. He had to smile. Then he heard a Fox's scream. Gideon ran across the road and launched himself at Judy. Nick jumped and caught Gideon by throat biting down hard. Blood sprayed filling his mouth. Reflexively he swallowed and it tasted wonderful! It was sweet and salty at the same time.

They hit the ground and he shook Gideon increasing the pressure. More blood filled his mouth and he swallowed.

"Nick stop!"

He froze and then dropped Gideon. He turned toward the voice and Judy smacked across the muzzle. Nick came to himself and looked at her. She was covered in Gideon's blood! Then she held out a small hand, he took it, and lifted her into his arms.

"Thank you Nicholas," she said and patted his face. "You save me again."

Nick heart warmed again and then he began to lick the blood off her face.

* * *

No one came near them. He heard someone say that they were a doctor and noise over were Gideon lay. There was a sound of reaching and the sour smell soon reached them. It was Judy's father. Her mother had fainted and several of Judy's older siblings were tending to her. He continued to clean Judy. The small bunny lay in his arms with her eyes closed and for all practical purposes enjoying his ministrations. Then he smelled her before he saw her.

"Nicky," she said and touched his face.

"Don't worry Mom, none of this is mine or hers."

"Let's get those clothes off her," the vixen said. "John, get me something to put on her."

His mother was a very practical vixen. Nick smiled.

"Judith, this is my mother Catherine."

Judy opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Nicholas is a good Fox," she said and patted his face. "He saved my life three times today."

Catherine looked at her kit and he blushed. She shook her head and cuffed him lightly. Then the police arrived. They took one look a Gideon and came for Nick.

"Out of the way, vixen," the Timber Wolf said throwing his mother aside.

A fist size rock came to hand and Nick threw it catching the Wolf above the right eye. He fell back into his partner taking him down too. The second Timber Wolf reached for stun piston and screamed as John's foot came down on his wrist breaking it.

Nick's Uncle was quite large for a Fox. He rolled the Timber Wolf over and used the officer's own cuffs on him. Then he did the same to the other cop. He put their stun pistols into waist band. Later two more police officers arrived and drew their weapons.

"You're under arrest!"

"Why?"

That stopped them for moment and they looked at their fellow officers on the ground handcuffed.

"Assault on a Police Officer."

"Did you see assault them?"

"No, but there are witnesses."

"Have spoken to them?"

"Are you a lawyer?"

"You two must be new."

"We were assigned yesterday from Zootopia."

"I am a lawyer and an officer of the court," he said. "This officer here is under arrest for child endangerment and the one who in unconscious is under arrest for the assault and battery of my sister. Do you see the large Rabbit behind me? He's one of the judges here in BunnyBurrow. I think he witnessed everything that happened here in the last hour."

The Rabbit nodded.

"I did," he said and looked at two officers on the ground. "After these two are taken to the hospital and released you will arrest them and take them to jail."

Then they heard the laughter of two Foxes and little Rabbit.


End file.
